1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a PDA (personal Data Assistant) for educational purpose, and more particularly to a palm computer which comprises a multi-functional keypad and a plurality of card holders for synchronously copying data to a plurality of data cards.
2. Description of Related Arts
In a traditional education system, a schoolbag is one of the necessary items for a student, especially from elementary school to high school, to carry the textbooks to the school. Accordingly, the schoolbag, such as a backpack, is considered as a transportation tool to carry the heavy textbooks between home and school without other additional function. The student must carry the backpack filled with the heavy textbooks everyday such that the relatively heavy weight of the backpack can pull the student backwards. Therefore, the student must bend his/her body forward to balance his/her body so as to compress the spine unnaturally. Such heavy backpack can cause the student to develop should, neck and back pain. Therefore, many parents seek for such unsolvable solution. On the other hands, since the technologies rapidly change from day to day, a palm size PDA (personal Data Assistant) are commonly used. Many people try to substitute the PDA for the conventional backpack to storage the digital information from the textbooks. However, the PDA still has a limited expandable use for educational purpose in which the PDA cannot be considered as a perfect substitution of the conventional backpack.